meredunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Races of Almantiando
Major Representations Human '(22%) - Humans are the predominant race represented in the nation. They were the better half of the first waves of conquerors that came to the shores of the island nation, and their presence was and is drastically felt. Human circles in Almantiando are as diverse as humans are anywhere. '''Tiefling '(18%) - Along with humans, tieflings represented the other major group that sought to settle the wilderness of Almantiando. Their ambitious nature has led them to hold many prominent positions throughout the nation, politically and otherwise. They are a common sight, and their heritage poses few problems for the general populace. 'Dragonborn '(14%) - There are tales of the legendary dragonmen that served as protectors of civilization against the untamed evils in the earliest days of Meredun’s establishment, and these legends have led to this race comprising the most highly-paid mercenaries in the region. They often hold positions of some prominence, although it is rare for these positions to extend beyond a military role. Despite their reputations as paragons of virtue, they are equally prized by shadier factions these days. '''Half-Elf (10%) - Half-elves are prevalent due to both recent human-elf couplings and half-elf pairings that have occurred for generations. Their predilection for wanderlust dictated that they would come to the nation early on in its settlement. The presence of these pleasant folk is desirable in just about any setting. Elf '(8%) - If they have a choice, elves tend to gravitate towards the other nations of Meredun, but the sheer size of the population in Almantiando leads to a sizeable elven presence. They are valued as caravan guards and the like due to their sharp eyes and skill with a variety of ranged weapons, but their presence in nationally-influential affairs is unimpressive. '''Dwarf '(5%) - Dwarves have recently begun flooding onto the island as they are exiled from their original homes in Ostland. They have found a place amongst the rabble of the capital city as fine appraisers and metal workers. They also have established an extensive system of metal trading with the mainland, making metal more common than it should be in such a barren land. Despite their prowess, however, a majority of dwarven society is very poor with little opportunity for social mobility. 'Goliath '(5%) - Goliaths are the prized frontiersmen in the mountains of the region. They are employed as guardsmen for their sheer intimidation as much as for their physical prowess. The ease with which they find grunt work is unfortunately balanced by the difficulty that they experience in attempting to broaden their horizons. Almantiandoans tend to view them as valuable brutes and little more. 'Halfling '(4%) - These small folk have found a suitable home in Almantiando, though they tend to prefer a bit more wilderness. Nevertheless, just as in any major metropolis, halflings can be found as traders, wanderers, and thieves in any of the five major cities. There is no national standard for distrusting halflings, but there are enough victims of theft at their small hands that finding a neighborhood where one can be entirely trusted proves difficult. '''Genasi (4%) - Though these people are still a rare sight in Meredun, they are much more prominent in Almantiando than elsewhere. It is theorized that these strange elemental warriors gravitate to the area to explore the manipulation of energies that has been necessary to tame the local wilderness, though their true intentions are unknown. This causes some unease amongst the other folk. They also demonstrate value, however, as they are occasionally called on to act as shamans -- or at least as close as one can be to a shaman in such an urbanizeed nation. Eladrin '(3%) - Most of the eladrin in Meredun are in Emerald Ferelania, but those that are more apt towards city life (or gone from the homeland for less savory reasons) usually find their way to Almantiando. They are avid practitioners of magic, and as such, they can usually find a home amongst the skilled tradesmen and adventurers throughout the nation. '''Gnome '(3%) - Gnomes have found their niche in Almantiando much as the eladrin and halflings have. They ply their trades as magical merchants and thieves, and their ability to go unnoticed serves them remarkably well in a region where it is often beneficial to do so. The petty, warring factions in the capital especially value their services as spies. Minor Representations (<2%) '''Githzerai- The githzerai are the natives of Almantiando.They are aboriginals, and they have suffered great amounts of discrimination and hardship ever since the land was settled by the humans and tieflings. They mostly keep to their ascetic ways in the unsettled lands near the coasts and attempt to keep clear of the dirty politics that go on elsewhere. They are hated by the shifters due to the lack of military assistance in previous military conflicts, but the animosity is one sided. They are a rare sight in the major cities, and they do their best to keep it that way. Shifter '- This is the only race other than the githzerai that was prevalent before the great influx of settlers, but their numbers suffered much more greatly than the gith. When the conquerors came, the shifters fought back, and as such, they are the most hated race in Meredun. They do not only have unsettled scores with the invaders, but also with the gith who refused to lend them aid in the conflict. '''Deva '- The deva are strange folk who are rarely seen in Almantiando, but when they are, they are hailed as omens of prosperity and wisdom. They generally lead charmed lives, serving as advisers and sages, though their counsel is rarely followed by the greed-driven Almantiandoan leaders. Many deva struggle with being relegated to a role that is so valued as a status symbol but so summarily ignored in practice. '''Half-Orc - Unlike in most of the other Meredunian regions, half-orcs are welcome in the cities of Almantiando. Since they only came to the region as proficient adventurers and explorers, half-orc culture in the region has evolved to coexist with the other races, and they are often seen in taverns with the other sturdier races of Meredun. 'Shardmind '- Perhaps the most mysterious race in Almantiando, shardminds have only begun to appear recently in the region. They are seen with equal parts fear and curiosity, and many (some would say false) prophets have said that they are harbingers of coming doom. It is whispered that they have come to avenge the land for its defilement, though no individual members of the race have shown any such inclination.